Autumn
by Mysteriousity1
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Jack Frost, "Mister Perfect" himself, and this seasonal stranger.
1. Autumn

Autumn

"The moon told me that I'm Jack Frost and a Guardian," said the white-haired boy with a smirk, leaning against a statue, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. He swung his staff, pointing at the stranger. "Who are you?"

The boy rolled his eyes, blowing slightly so he could see, "The name's Autumn."

Jack burst out laughing, "That's a girl name!"

"Duh. I am one."

"Oh."

There was a brief moment of silence before Autumn's amber-gold gaze focused on Jack's, her lips lifted in a grin.

"Look, maybe you're all famous and have kids seeing you now, all well and good, but ya think you can at least tell me this year when you're going to start frosting the world? I need to keep my trees alive, and it's kinda hard when I haven't the foggiest of when you're gonna start painting. The world needs them more than ever," She finished with a sigh. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "Also, call me Puck, everybody else does." She shrugged.

Jack Frost snorted, "How come nobody's mentioned you before?"

Her eyes flashed, "Idiot, I'm a season. Different than your brand of magic, you're the special one. Everybody just adores you-oh Spring just fawns over you, look at my sexy Jack, isn't he just absolutely adorable?" She mimicked her friend in a falsetto, flying up in Jack's face and fluttering her eyelashes. Jack stumbled back a bit, his cheeks reddening-with anger of course. Puck tumbled backwards, laughing her rear off. "Y-y-your f-f-face!" She snorted.

Jack flew at her, "Oh you'll pay for that, season!"

"Make me!" Puck blew a raspberry at him then turned and shook her rump at him before shooting off on her own wind, just as powerful as his. Soon, instead of playing chase, they were racing. Jack laughed, "Last one to North's is on the nice list!"

"Oh you're on, snowflake!" Puck shot forwards, but soon they were neck-in-neck, fast and faster until they crashed through the open doors of North's workshop, tumbling over frantic elves and landing in a heap, laughing their heads off. Autumn's multi-colored hair shimmered copper and yellow, her cheeks flushed. "Aw man, I haven't had this much fun in years!" exclaimed Frost.

Puck nodded so hard a few leaves shook free of her shirt. Suddenly, both heard the booming voice of North saying, "Jack? Is that you?"

He appeared at the door, his face breaking into a smile. "Glad you could stop by Jack, but why were you going so fast?" His eyes glided over Puck without seeing, puzzlement in each one. She stood and choked out, "I shouldn't have come." She flew off, faster than ever before. Jack stood too and cried out in confusion, "Wait! Don't go!" He turned back to North and frowned, "Didn't you see her?"

"See who Jack?" North said, even more confused.

"I have to go," Jack said and followed Puck, North's cries fading into memory.

Jack searched everywhere, asking everyone he met if they'd seen the strange girl.

Bunnymund's reply was simply, "Who?"

Tooth's was the same, but she did promise to search her teeth for the memories.

It was at Sandy's that he finally gained an answer, not in words. Sandy's face was full of tiredness and sorrow. He led Jack down the halls of his palace, at last arriving at a locked door. Sandy used his dreamsand to form a key, turning and opening the doors.

"Go away, let me be," came the half-hearted cry. The room was full of trees, trees decorated in color. It was a masterpiece, hundreds of years in the making and still undone. Sandy nodded and left Jack Frost to face Puck alone. He stepped inside and immediately the careful work began to fracture, just like its painter. Puck jerked up, whipping around and running at Jack, screaming, "Get OUT!" She used all her strength to conjure up a wind that blew them both out and the doors slammed shut. She rubbed at her eyes, saying quietly, "What do you want?"

Jack Frost sat down, his back against the wall, then patted the space next to him. Her voice was flat, "I'd prefer to stand."

He sighed, ruffling his hair with one hand, "Why did you leave? Why don't the others know who you are?"

Puck snorted, "Nobody believes in me. Not even the guardians. Only you and the Sandman. Not Pitch, not Mother Nature, heck, the Man in the Moon's forgotten about me."

Her gaze turned sad and she said softly, "Why do you? Believe?"

Jack Frost thought a moment, "Well, maybe it's because I know what's it like to be unseen."

"Ha! By children? Try being completely, utterly alone for over two thousand years. TWO THOUSAND YEARS, Jack! When you were born, that's when Sandy found me. On the way of looking for you." Her laugh was harsh and bitter. "My job is short but it's all I have. That's why Sandy let's me have a dream room-so I won't go mad."

Jack's silence was deep and long, until he spoke, his tone calm, "So you aren't even going to try?"

"Try? TRY?" She burst out laughing, the laughter psychotic and broken.

Jack stood and touched her cheek, the cold bringing her back to reality. She said softly, "I have Jack. But I need help. I need someone who understands-even a little bit. Or else, Autumn won't exist anymore."

Jack grinned, "I guess I'm your man then."

Puck smiled weakly, hope entering her eyes for the first time.

"C'mon, enough with the crying, how about a race?"

"Ok Jack."

Fin.


	2. Starlight

Starlight

"I remember when the seasons could see me, those were the good days," sighed a copper-haired girl with closed eyes as she folded her arms behind her head and shifted in the grass, night a comforting blanket as Summer let the fireflies come out, dancing around her and the white-haired boy laying near her. He sat up on one elbow, unconsciously reaching out and touching his frosty staff for his own comfort.

He said slowly, smiling slightly, "Tell me more, I've never heard of the seasons."

"Well, there was Spring, Summer, Winter, and me. Mother ruled us all with a gentle but firm hand. We were sisters, but we were worlds apart, especially Winty and Mers, they just couldn't get along. I tended to be Winty's sympathizer while Summer confided in Spring. As messengers, me and Spring, we got close. So when they all vanished from me, forgetting already despite the hundreds of moons we had spent together, she still talked to me as if I was there. She grew insane, I couldn't reply for some reason still unknown. Torture, that's what it was. Watching her go mad while the rest of us were helpless. Then, they took her from me. They didn't know they did, it was like I was a mistake that everybody had conveniently left under the rug. Sometimes, I swear I can hear her giggling in my ear or making those innocent but pervy comments as we got older," she said plainly, chuckling with a croak at the end.

She thought she had cried enough. Tears stained her cheeks with silver and gold, blood mixing in. Jack let her pretend she was fine for a moment or two before reaching over and grasping her hand silently in his. She squeezed lightly as they watched the sky fade to dawn, starlight tracing their immortal figures, human in every way. Especially in heart.

I might make a series of one-shots ok? No plotlines or real stories, just cuteness. ^^"


	3. Dams Break

Dams Break

"HOOVER DAM YOU...you..." she trailed off angrily, amber eyes sparking like lightning as the pillow that had just hit him in the face slid to the ground, ever so slowly. Her face scrunched up adorably as she tried to find a word suitable. I loved her button nose and red face, her wild hair even more so. Really, it was too easy to irritate and make the who-knows-how-many-years-old. I couldn't help the smug and mischievous grin that spread across my face. It disappeared in a panicked look as she used the wind as a coiled snake ready to spring underneath her feet.

Uh-oh.

She had had way more practice than me. I was getting whipped, but dang if I wasn't going out without a fight. So as she huffed and tried to keep her temper in check, she flew closer to me, hissing with eyes smoking slits, "I swear if you mess with me one more time Frost."

I pinched that nose of hers and teased, "Or what, you'll become a huntress of the moon and stay that way forever?"

She squeaked, voice definitely feminine for once, "Like what?" Confusion filled her innocent eyes. Dear lord, had nobody told her...that's right, exiled for thousands of years. I mentally slapped myself. Uncomfortably, I stuttered, "Have you never seen the humans...um, do it?"

"Do what?" she said, untainted with those wide eyes.

"Well, when Mommies and Daddies wanna have kids..." I gulped and nearly finished as I saw her struggle not to laugh, a spark of the old wicked mischievous intent in her eye. I scowled, "Not funny."

She burst out laughing and sauntered away, knowing full well her hips shaking like that was not good for me, calling silkily, "Well, Spring sure knew a lot."

Hoover Dam, she knew what she was doing, and I knew that sooner or later I was going to break.

~~  
Aw, poor Jack XD


	4. Chocolate

Chocolate

"Jack's birthday is coming up soon...I wonder what I should get him?" muttered a boyish girl with mischievous amber eyes and wild but cropped copper hair. She tapped her chin as she tried to think of what the playful teenage boy would like. She shrugged, then had an idea, a slow Cheshire grin spreading across her face.

Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting year.

Jack Frost sighed, bored as he swirled his drink in his glass. He really did like the other guardians, but really, he'd much rather spend his birthday at home. Away from people in general. He was slightly disappointed that his newfound friend wasn't there, however he understood her reluctance to appear before a crowd that couldn't see her. Sandy and him had tried but it was like everyone's memories were on lockdown once Autumn or Puck was mentioned. He looked up as the door banged open and a female he didn't know strode up to him, feminine in all sense of the word with long copper ringlets and in a gown that fit her perfectly. Her laughing amber eyes though...plus the fact that nobody noticed her striding purposefully toward him made him blink rapidly. He stuttered, "P-p-puck?"

She smirked and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down slightly to kiss him furiously on the lips. As he kissed her back, his mind awhirl, she glowed and sparked, at last revealed to the room. Gasps echoed and glasses were dropped as everyone stood in open-mouthed wonder as the two teenagers kissed passionately a few seconds more, their cold winds intertwining and ruffling her skirt and his hair tremendously. They broke apart, grinning wildly as they held each other. He laughed, "Was that my gift?"

She raised one eyebrow, smirking, "Nope. The chocolate on your lips was."

They laughed until at last they remembered they were in public. Jack Frost blushed, mumbling, "Um, I can explain." He thought they had seen him kiss air. Boy was he wrong.

Puck turned slowly and said meekly, eyes wide, "Hi. I'm guessing you can see me?"

Mute nods were her answer.

"Oh ok," she said in a whisper.

Jack Frost was the one to catch her as she fainted dead away, shaking his head.

Of course she'd blame chocolate.


End file.
